Unspoken Bond
by Wafa01
Summary: Koichi and Zoe have a bond with one another that doesn't always require words. This series of drabbles will show that relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I know I probably shouldn't start with an unpopular pairing but Frontier is my favourite season and there's something about this pairing that makes me like it. This is for the One Ship Boot Camp, using the prompt 'complete'._

* * *

I was alone. I was incomplete and felt as if I was falling into a never-ending darkness. A darkness that would swallow me whole. Then a light surrounded me, a light shone through that whole cave of darkness I had been trapped in. She came into my life. My Zoe. My Warrior. She grasped my hand, pulling me towards a brighter light than I had ever seen before.

I stumbled but she didn't let go and kept gently steering me along. I thought meeting Koji was the only purpose of my life and the only reason I came to the digital world. But now I know. If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have gained that courage to even speak to my own brother. She gives me strength to walk, to see a new light in every single day.

People say my brother Koji is the Warrior of Light but to me, my light is Zoe. Her light shines through the darkest depths of my heart and brightens it up. When I reunited with Koji, I felt happy but also felt as if something was missing, like a piece of my heart was not whole. But when she smiled at me, when she told me it was okay to open up and be myself, I felt as if someone had completed that missing piece of my heart.

Everyone always says love is this, love is that but I will say one thing. Love makes my life and my heart complete.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe it's silly doing drabbles and one-shots at first but it'll help me raise my confidence on bigger projects and especially when I'm writing my OTP pairing which is a strange one like this one. But anyhoo, here's my piece for the prompt 'blush'. This is only a month or two after their adventure._

* * *

"Come on Koichi, we're all friends here, I know you're still shy around them but you don't need to be," Koji said softly to his twin brother as they stopped outside Zoe's house.

"I'm not shy around them," Koichi lied before flushing as Koji raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine maybe a little…" He played around with Zoe's birthday present in his hands. "But I didn't know them for as long as you did and I don't know if Zoe will like this present. I mean, last time we talked, she seemed to like food so…" Why was he so nervous? This was Zoe after all. Besides Koji, Zoe was one of the few who had tried to reach out to him after his whole time as Duskmon and was one of the nicest members in their group of friends but at the same time, it was hard. It was hard to face the people you had once tried to kill, even if they didn't hold it against him.

"You know, they don't blame you," Koji cut in, seeming to sense what he thought. "Koichi, everything back then wasn't your fault and nobody blames you."

"I always thought that was just because you were my brother," Koichi admitted honestly. "But when Zoe tried to reach out to me, I felt like she really does care. That's why I'm really hoping she likes this present, Koji."

Koji squeezed Koichi's shoulder. "She'll love anything we bring. Zoe's very kind, you know that. She and Takuya reached out to me and I wasn't exactly the nicest person."

Koichi managed a smile at that. "That's true. Zoe is very kind."

With that, Koji raised his hand to knock on the door. They didn't need to wait all that long as the door was opened within a few seconds.

"Koji! Koichi! Hi!" Zoe said happily, hugging them both. Koichi blushed at the hug while Koji stiffened only slightly albeit both of them returned the hug. After the initial greeting, the two of them joined the birthday party. Not many people were there, just a few of Zoe's friends from school and their group from the digital world.

Koichi mostly stayed around Koji or on his own because he wasn't good in public. However, as he was having some of Zoe's birthday cake, she sauntered over to him.

"Ne Koichi, don't stand around on your own," Zoe said smiling and grasping Koichi's hand. "You're my friend, after all."

A blush came on Koichi's cheeks as Zoe took his hand and his insides fluttered. No girl but his mother had ever held his hand before however Zoe holding his hand didn't feel bad. It just felt different but Koichi found he didn't mind it.

"Um Zoe, I'm bad with crowds," Koichi mumbled nervously unsure of what else to say.

Zoe laughed a little. "I know, but you don't need to worry. As long as I'm with you, I won't allow anyone to make you uncomfortable." She squeezed his hand. "Trust me."

Koichi blinked, before looking into her eyes. He had always loved how bright her smile was as it lighted up the depths of his heart. A minute smile graced his features and he squeezed her hand back. "I trust you. Thank you, Zoe."

Zoe waved a hand. "Call me Zee."

Koichi laughed a bit now. "As you wish. Zee."


End file.
